


Kinetic Energy

by Schuneko



Series: The Immortals [1]
Category: Torchwood, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: A/U, F/M, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Swordplay, Telekinesis, Telepathy, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Ianto's suspension. </p>
<p>Ianto get's a surprise visit from the past and Torchwood learns mild mannered Ianto Jones not only conned them, but is a con in and of himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where these plot bunnies come from...
> 
> I must just really like making kick ass OFC's and putting them in Jack and Ianto's world. 
> 
> Weiss felt left out so they came along for the ride^^

He was surprised; the suspension was it. A week in and he hadn’t been retconned; he hadn’t been killed. They just expected him to move on and like a wraith he had. Then he’d become disgusted with himself. Gotten up; taken a shower, done laundry while he cleaned the apartment.

Strangely enough life had gotten a little better. The world hadn’t seemed so bleak. He had rung Jack and expressed his wish to go shopping.

Seemingly pleased to be informed of his intentions the Captain had allowed the excursion. Ianto was just walking up to the flat; bags hanging from his arms when he saw a shadow pass in his window.

Hadn’t he locked up?

Ianto sighed; he had no gun, no way of protecting himself. And things had finally started to look up in his life. He huffed and went to meet his death with dignity.

**~KE~**

“Otoha!!” An obviously female voice greeted.  

Ianto yelped. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this. The bags in his hands were almost dropped in his surprise. Jones gasped as she took his hand; eyes squeezed shut as he waited, to hear the contents of said bags crash. The young man blinked when no sound came. He stood stock still; gaping as all around him, the items floated and the purple tinged, grey haired pixie before him smirked.

Gods; he hoped the team wasn’t checking up on him right now!

Knowing them…

“Suzume??” Ianto whispered; staring at the woman he hadn’t seen since, since Torchwood 1 had taken him. She smiled softly; almost like she had the day before they’d made him leave. Her arms were held wide, almost like she knew. His Utahime probably did. The real decision took seconds and he stepped into her arms easily

“Out of practice Otoha.” She chided; kissing him on the cheek. Nodding her head and sending all his purchase’s to the counter. The task was child’s play for someone with his ‘gifts’, but she had had to do it mostly herself.

Just being in his presence again had amped up that part of her own abilities. Even if he had ignored that side; it was still there. His hold was like an energy drink and when he nuzzled the bare skin of her neck. It was like hooking into a power station.

They had other reasons to be here, but when his ability began to fade from her. Well, it was all the more reason for them to find him. 

“Are you here alone? Where’s…” Ianto mumbled; reluctant to let go of her just yet.

“Ran is checking a lead, I expect he’ll be around when he’s done. Nice place Otoha.” A man with wild flame orange hair drawled; leaning casually in the kitchen doorway. Watching his lovers embrace with mild interest; mild boredom, and mild satisfaction.

“I go by Ianto now Schuldig…” Jones sighed; though he knew it probably wouldn’t deter them in the least.

“You’ll always be Otoha to us.” The other man declared; striding over and tilting Ianto’s lips to his. Jones yielded without much of a fight; turning from his Hime to grab for Schuldig instead.

Gods he never even realized how much he missed this.  

“Baka, lay off Schu! I wanted to kiss him first.” Suzume protested with a pout; though you could tell she wasn’t really mad.

The flame haired man broke the lip lock with a chuckle. Then turned and kissed her instead. "Better?" Schuldig smirked.

Ianto shook his head; his phone starting to buzz with Jack's special ringtone.


	2. Schu to the Rescue

The other two were laughing as Ianto went for the phone. Suzume smiled at him, squeezing him a little in reassurance. Jones blinked and realized she hadn’t let him go. Instead she leaned in and nuzzled the shorter hairs at the edge of his hairline. The young man thumbed a text instead of answering; hoping Jack would let it lie, for tonight at least.

"Missed you Otoha.” She sighed as he allowed himself to hold her tighter. Schuldig snorted and she stuck her tongue out at him. Then gasped as she felt the waves of his sadness crash over her still fragile psyche. Suzume’s head snapped up in panic. “Schu!” She cried; adding. “Can’t…Hold… Please!”

 “Suzu!” Schuldig yelped; closing his eyes, sending strength to her splintering shields. /Damn it Otoha! Snap the fuck out of it!/    

 /Wha? Are you in my head?/

 /Yes, you dumb ass, did Torchwood take your memories or something?/

 /Must have, why are you in my head?/

 /Insanely powerful telepath, duh! Do keep up Otoha/

 /Not real name, don’t have one… Suzu, Suzume called me that./

 /Listen you need to raise your shields, can you do that for me?/

 /I…I think so…/

  **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Ianto came to in his bed; rubbing a hand down his face before getting up. Hearing soft murmurs from the living room, he headed there. A slow smile spread across his face when he entered to find Schuldig actually singing to Suzume. The Telepath’s hand was constantly running across her forehead; where she seemingly slept in his lap.

“She’ll need food, we all do.” Schuldig informed; not looking up.

 “Sure; I’ll put some coffee on too.” Jones replied; remembering what their doctors had told them back then. God the Telepath was going to be pissed and not just at him.

 “Otoha… I’m sorry… I saw and I’m sorry…” Schuldig stated; actually sounding upset.

 “The backlash could have killed Suzu or woken Utahime… You did what you had to Schuldig, so thanks.” Jones smiled.

 “Good, you remember now and for the record we will always love you.” The Telepath grinned back.

**~KE~**

Ianto had nodded; turning to head for the kitchen. He hung his head; he hadn’t meant to, but the emotions had just poured out. He’d felt Suzu and Schu’s love, their trust and it had been so lovely. Such a comfort, to feel anything, besides the animosity, the distrust, he often felt from T3. He knew they had a right to feel it, but it still hurt. He was never really a part of that team anyway;  was he? 

It had been so long since he’d let his emotions run free. Thank God Schu was there, if Utahime had been woken, uncontrolled, and feeding off his pain…

He’d never forgive himself. All the damage his Hime could do. Torchwood would have nowhere to run. Ianto admonished himself for smiling at the thought. A Dark Goddess by his side; let’s see them mock and belittle him now. I’ll give you tea boy!  

“Who am I smiting this time?” Suzume snickered as she sat at the breakfast bar.

“What? Oh um… no one… everyone, this bakayaro from work.” Jones mumbled sheepishly.

“Y-yan Yan Toe…” She sighed; adding. “If you prefer it, we can try.” Suzume offered; she’d miss her Otoha, but she could learn to love this new man.

He turned to her; abandoning his meal preparations for the moment. Ianto reached out to brush his hand along her cheek. “That name is a mask, I want to keep the one you gave me.” Jones decided. Leaning forward he pulled her in for a kiss; feeling good about the decision he'd made. 


	3. Best Idea Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I haven't been explaining the Japanese I mix in, apologies. Their meaning will be in the end note.
> 
> Ianto is heretofore referred to as Otoha. Since he has made his choice in that matter :)
> 
> Also, Smut alert! So um, ENJOY :) :)

Reluctantly he went back to making them food. Beginning to fry up eggs, bacon. Basically the works. Even if he didn’t follow the instructions; Otoha still knew them. Having ‘skills’ meant your body needed extra fuel to use those skills.

He hadn’t actively used them since the Tower fell. Strangely enough; Lisa hadn’t forced, much less, asked him to either…

Oh God, why hadn’t he realized it then?

Lisa would have known; a Cyberman, wouldn’t, couldn’t have. He’d been so stupid, so blind. Faintly he wondered what was causing the extra sizzle in the pan. Only when Schuldig drew him into a hug; did Otoha realize, it was his own tears.  

/We’re Immortal and powerful, but, with the exception of Utahime, we are not Gods. You made a mistake Otoha. Gods know, I’ve made my fair share./

/Appreciate the gesture Schu, but why are we talking in my head?/

/Boke, so that bakayaro team of yours doesn’t hear./

/Right./

**~KE~**

Otoha didn’t know who had the bright idea to get drunk. He really, really wanted to thank them right now, though. Due to an accidental Coffee spill; Suzume was only wearing Schu’s shirt. The Telepath; having no shame, no shame at all. Was stretched out on the floor; wearing no shirt at all. Not exactly caring that he would probably regret this in the morning. Because like hell Jack wasn’t watching right now. The Telekinetic downed the last of the scotch, set the bottle aside and started crawling towards Suzume.

Feeling a bit drunk herself; she watched the dark haired man crawl towards her. Suzume giggled; then realized how absolutely fuckin sexy Otoha looked. And oh Gods how she’d missed him. They’d been dancing around it all night. Looked like the Telekinetic was done two stepping and ready to move on, to a not entirely new grove. She slipped down to the floor; reaching back to pull he hair free. Beckoning Otoha forward with a crooked finger.

Schuldig watched them with a lazy smile; maybe he’d join in on round two. For now he was just as content with watching his lover’s.

She’d undone the last button when he reached her. Otoha slipped a hand into the shirt, around her waist, and pulled her closer. “I want you so bad right now.” The dark haired young man admitted; nuzzling her neck.

“I want you as well Otoha, I want to be yours again.” Suzume replied genuinely. Surprised when she was lifted back to the couch. The Telekinetic fell over her, kissing a line between her breasts and on down to her navel. Dragging her knickers off before ducking his head between her legs.

She was holding his head, her fingers carding through his hair. His tongue dragging through her wetness, as she moaned softly. Suzume coming with a cry of Otoha’s name.

**~KE~**

He was currently pressed into his couch a hand bracing his Hime’s hips. Fingers of the other hand; pinching and rolling her nipples, as she rode him with complete abandon. Everything felt so good, but he wanted more; he needed to feel more.

/Schuldig quit being an eche voyeuristic aho and get up here./

/Tch pushy, you always were a bossy bottom./

Schuldig was smirking however, as he deftly left his clothes behind and crawled up onto the couch.

Otoha was reminded of Jack; when the Telepath produced a sachet of lube, from his pocket. That was where the thinking stopped; as Schu slipped two slick fingers into him. The dark haired man’s hips bucked up in response and Suzume moaned decadently. Otoha nearly lost it when Schuldig fully seated himself. The Telepath’s first thrust had the Telekinetic groaning loudly.

Their dark haired lover didn’t last long and Suzume followed, excusing herself afterward as Schu simply kept up his rhythm. Finding herself happy to watch the other two reconnect.

 “Is this weird, that we make this work? Tonight you’re inside me. Tomorrow you’ll fuck aniki and I…”

“Don’t think Otoha just feel.” Schuldig soothed. “You’re remembering an old hang up, it wasn’t even yours.” The Telepath smirked; upping his pace, sensing his lover’s mind go blank. Only pleasure seeped through, like honey, so sweet.

  **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Once more; Otoha woke in his bed without remembering getting there. He turned over and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

 “As kawai as this all is…”

 “Go away aniki.” Otoha grumbled. “Aniki!!” The dark haired man yelped, sat bolt upright and looked over.

 “Ohayo otouto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otoha: oh-toe-ha (protector)
> 
> Suzume: Sue-zoo-may (Sparrow)
> 
> Utahime: Ooh-ta-he-may (songbird)
> 
> Bakayaro: Bah-kah-yah-ro (asshole)
> 
> Aho: Ah-hoe (idiot)
> 
> Boke: Bow-kay (more of a chiding way to call someone an idiot)
> 
> Eche: Etch- eh (pervert) 
> 
> Aniki: Ah-neh-key (big brother)
> 
> Kawai: Ka-why- eeeee (cute)
> 
> Ohayo: Ohio (good morning)
> 
> Otouto: Oh-toe-toe (little brother)


	4. Abyssinian

Schuldig threw over a dressing gown and he donned it gratefully before going to hug his aniki. “It’s been so long, too long. Ran-nisan.” The Telekinetic gushed; wrapping his unsuspecting older brother in a fierce hug.

The Swordsman chuckled. “Missed you too, Otoha.” Ran replied; squeezing tighter and feeling just how thin his little brother had become.  

Otoha had come from a lab. Just as Suzume had. In the dark haired young man’s ‘batch’; doctors had used the burgundy haired man as a template. More like they had used harvested eggs from said man’s mother. This made the Telekinetic as good as family; in the Swordsman’s eyes, at least. Even if there had been so much gene manipulation it wasn’t even funny.

“You haven’t been eating Otoha, who’s been watching you?” Ran Fujimiya demanded; his voice stern, but not unkind.

The dark haired young man sighed; he knew that tone. “Aniki…” Otoha started when Schuldig decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

“No one! That’s who. Torchwood London fell and those hetakuso aho’s here in Torchwood Cardiff, ignore him till the coffee runs out!” The Telepath hissed angrily as he searched for his clothes.

“Schu…” Suzume soothed; sensing the Telekinetic’s growing upset.

“Gomen Oto-kun, but you know it’s true.” Schuldig huffed; yanking his trousers on.

“I know that look aniki, what is it?” Otoha hedged; wearily.

The Swordsman was about to say something. Studied his otouto and decided it could wait. “Yada, you need a good breakfast first. Go get ready, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Ran smiled; pushing his younger brother away lightheartedly.

**~KE~**

He hadn’t realized anyone had followed till she closed the door. “Looks like I get you all to myself.” Suzume purred with a grin; locking said door with a click as she leaned against it.  

“Is there time?”

God why was he essentially saying no to this?

“Schuldig is happily jumping Ran in your spare bedroom.” She pulled of the vest she’d borrowed; stalked forward and started to pull at the tie on his dressing gown. “Do I need to get you drunk first?” Suzume snorted with a tilt of her head.  

“What? No! God no!” Otoha sputtered; feeling ashamed for making her ask.

“Good.” She replied; pushing him to sit on the toilet seat. The dressing gown falling from his arms; covering what he sat on. She skillfully pumped his half hard cock to full hardness; before straddling his thighs and guiding his impressive length into her waiting heat.

Otoha’s head fell back and he gave a low groan as the feeling of wet velvet surrounded him.

**~KE~**

“Oh Ran my koibito?” Schuldig sing-songed.

“No.” Ran answered; knowing what the Telepath was going for. Suzume had no doubt cornered his younger brother in the en-suit. It didn’t mean he would be so easily convinced.

“But, my Ranywonny… There’s a spare room.” The flame haired man wheedled.

 Realizing his koi was unlikely to give up; the Swordsman finally gave in. He practically shoved the other man into the space, obviously set aside for guests. Schuldig stumbled to the bed; watching as Ran carefully set aside his Katana. “Don’t ever, ever! Ever! Call me Ranywonny, Ever again! There will be repercussions and you won’t like them.”

“Ooh you gonna spank me?” Schuldig asked gleefully; starting to unbuckle his trousers.

“Any other time maybe, but I know you like it too much.” Ran snorted; pulling his black vest over his head.

Enjoying the striptease he was seeing. The Telepath groaned; pressing the heal of his palm to the growing tent in his open trousers. “Here kitty, kitty.” Schuldig teased with a beckoning finger. The flame haired man was the only one to get away with calling him that. It had become an almost loving joke between the two.

“Che, Tahkatori and his garish code names.” The Swordsman replied; slipping his leather pants from his slim hips. Ran’s former boss, had decided to give his team members cat breeds as call signs and the ever stoic swordsman hated them, still.

“I dunno, kinda like calling you Abyssinian. My Kitty cat.” The flame haired man mused with a smirk. Now just in pants; anxiously awaiting his lover from his position on the bed.

Suddenly the Swordsman was crawling over his flame haired lover; fitting a hand into the Telepath’s boxers. “Urusai…” Ran demanded; then leaned in and kissed him.

Schuldig didn’t need to be told twice; rocking his hips as Ran teased him. Groaning loudly when he felt the other couple’s pleasure saturating the bond as well.  

**~KE~**

Water pounded down on them. Just as his cock pounded into her slick; velvet pussy. Otoha had moved them to the shower; only the water as warm as her body. His Hime had already cum once; but it hadn’t been enough and she had practically begged for more. He couldn’t stand the thought of denying her anything.

Vaguely he knew he’d have to talk to Jack today. Otoha trusted Harkness to stick to the agreement; call or come alone. The Captain would probably chose to come over. He didn’t know if he was ready…

Suzume’s moans and cries for more were like a healing balm to his frayed soul. He snapped his hips harder; driving his substantial dick deeper till she snapped with a shuddering cry of his chosen name.

Before he could react she slid to her knees and he barked in surprise when she deep throat-ed him. Slick fingers probed his still loose hole as she sucked her taste from his member. Jones couldn’t take the onslaught and practically screamed her name as his cum slid down her throat.  

  **~KE~**

Ran was busy pulling on his trousers when they heard the shout. Every object weighing less than 5 pounds and not secured was floating.

Schuldig poked at an errant pillow when just as suddenly everything dropped. Suzume’s shriek was unexpected and the two men went running. Forgoing the rest of their clothes as they scrambled for the master bedroom.

They burst in to see her looking scared as she practically drowned in Otoha’s dressing gown.

“I should have known better…oh Gods. I should have…” Suzume sniffled.

Ran went to comfort her as Schu hurried into the en-suite. Seconds later the Telepath was hauling the wet, unresponsive form of Otoha to the bed. Knowing his younger brother’s pet peeves. The swordsman had laid towels out for Schuldig to lay Jones down on.

“Suzu, we’re not mad. This isn’t your fault. That being said, what the hell happened?” Ran asked as he wrapped his younger brother in a towel.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen: Sorry   
> Yada (yah da): No  
> Urusai (Ooh rue sigh): Shut up


	5. Helping him Heal

Suzume spoke to Ran in hushed tones as Schu ‘rooted around’ in Otoha’s unconscious mind. “For lack of a better way to put it… Poor kid, blew a fuse.”

“Will he be ok?” Ran asked; noting how young, pale, and vulnerable his sibling looked.

“I can’t believe I’m suggesting this, but maybe we need Ilenia...”

“Ilenia!? But you hate that creepy bitch.” Suzume yelped; feeling even more ashamed for her part in this debacle.

“I’m not saying bring her here.” Schu shuddered and added, “Ran can face time her or something.”

“Schu, koi…” Ran murmured; cupping his lover’s cheek.  “I trust you, you know that and you know as well as Ilenia how to help. So help him.”

Schu smiled as Suzume kissed him on the cheek. Snuggling in next to Otoha’s unconscious form. “He looks so strange.”

“You didn’t seem to mind last night or a few minutes ago.” The telepath snarked even as he concentrated on essentially ‘rebooting’ Otoha’s mind. Suzu stuck out her tongue. Still offering what mental strength she could; as she studied the young man.

“A side effect of T1’s initial recruitment I’m sure. Eszett did their best to hide him from us.” Ran grumbled, while he looked for clothes to dress his little brother in.

“I think he’s going to be ok. He’s malnourished and exhausted. Drinking last night didn’t do him any favors.”

“I can go get some health food stuff, like power bars and sports drinks.” The Swordsman offered, setting the garments he’d chosen aside. It was good this way, he didn’t think he could stand here doing nothing any longer. Schu nodded at him and smiled in understanding. An idle Ran never ended well.

**~KE~**

They’d brought a still unconscious Otoha to the couch. Suzume draped across the telekinetic as the young man’s head was across Schu’s lap. Ran in the kitchen making them sandwiches and drinks.

 Schu had been keeping his younger lover asleep. With Suzume’s help they were slowly, but surely building the young man’s shields. She was nuzzling happily in the crook of Otoha’s neck. His pulse strong and steady; soft puffs of air wafting her cheek as he slept on. Schuldig was humming softly while he played with the now dark hair. He remembered when OtoKun had dyed it in silvers and blues. Partially because it looked wicked, but mostly because it pissed off the scientist’s.

Otoha had laughed so brightly, as he showed off his new style. Gods those leather pants and that suede coat. The telekinetic would wink and Schuldig would happily if not gleefully get on his knees or lay waste to a small country. All the young man had to do was ask. Schu hated the Institution with all his being. Yet, the mere thought of all their little trysts; made memories of that island bearable.

Ran entered with the plate of food and set it on the coffee table. The swordsman had just turned to get the drinks; when Schuldig muttered something.

“Fuck! Looks like Captain Kangaroo is here… And he’s not alone.”


	6. How Far Would You Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back to stories I've left to long. 
> 
> Enjoy

**The Hub:**

Jack

Putting camera’s in the Welshman’s apartment, had been a total breach of privacy. Insanely so, but it must be better than a bullet or Retcon. Ianto seemed to be just as surprised by his house guests, as Jack was. Only the text had stopped him. Jones had promised to explain, if he’d wait a day or two and call or arrive alone.

The Captain was loath to admit it at first, but he missed the young man. Myfanwy missed him too and would only allow Harkness near her. The others, missed Ianto’s coffee making abilities. Jack missed those too, but it was more than that. He was hard pressed to name it or maybe just unwilling to. Alright! Fine, he might care for the young man, maybe. Which was why, Jones collapsing in the shower. Had him up and running out of the office.

“Jack!”

“Not now Gwen. Bit of an emergency at Ianto’s” Harkness called, missing the scowl that appeared on Cooper’s face. “Call me if the world is ending. Tosh said the Rift would be quiet today so. Owen, with me.”

“Jack come on! Really?” The medic whined.

“Now! Harper, Do I need to make this an order?”

  **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

**Ianto's flat:**

Schuldig eyed the door, wondering if moving Otoha would do more damage than good.

***Jack pounding on door***

“I’m sure you have some idea of our capability. A fight would end badly for you. That said, I’ll let you in. If you play nice, we will.” Ran offered slowly.

“Fair enough.” Jack called from outside. “I didn’t come to fight.”

The swordsman opened the door slowly. Allowing Jack and Owen to enter. He motioned to a basket on the counter. He set his beloved katana behind it. “Guns in there please. Schuldig!”

“Yes, my precious kitty kat?” The telepath replied, out loud.

/What did I say about calling me that in public? /

/Not to /

“You guys are telepathic?” Jack smiled as he drew his Webley, to put with Owen’s gun.

“Schuldig is an extremely powerful one and is able to link with all of us.” Ran replied, while nodding at them in thanks, for giving up their weapons. "Schuldig needs to tell me where his Glock is.” He added loudly.

“I’m a little busy keeping Otoha’s mind from imploding thank you very much.” Schu snarked back. Adding, “Or is the whereabouts of my Glock, more important?”

“Of course not, aho.” Ran replied with a scoff. “How is he?”

“Out of the woods, but he’s week and dehydrated.” Suzu sighed. Daring their guests to balk at the way she was helping Schuldig with Otoha's recovery. 

The Captain stopped the medic from saying anything. Remembering how Irishla used to help him. Each time a rather lengthy psychic training session would shatter his mental shields.“Owen can set up a drip. Vitamins, fluids. Just until he can eat better.” Jack offered hopefully.

“Oh right. Now you fuckin care. Who gives a shit about the server as long as your coffee is on time. Threaten that and it’s all hands on deck.”

“Schuldig enough!” Ran shouted. 

"He's right Schu koi now is not the time." Suzu soothed, sending calm through their link. 

The Telepath scowled. “I guess it can’t hurt. Set it up then.”

  **~KE~**

“That guy is some jerk huh?”

“Shut up Owen, he was right and you know it. None of us cared until he did something wrong or our coffee fix was interrupted.” Jack replied, as he helped the medic with his kit.

“Don’t blame me, I didn’t try to hide a Cyber…thing in the basement.” Harper retorted.

“He thought it was still her, it tricked him into thinking there was enough of his girlfriend left. If it was Katie?” Harkness replied, stopping and turning to face the medic. “What would you do? What would you be willing to face? Wouldn’t you burn the world for even a minute more?”

“Yes…” Owen whispered. Suddenly, he felt ashamed and vowed to change his behavior. Not entirely, mind, just… enough.            

 


End file.
